Ring in the New Year
by sleepuntiltomorrow
Summary: Jack's planning a huge bash to ring in the new year, he's inviting everyone and anyone to come celebrate. So why is our favorite female warrior unable to attend? And what do a whole bunch of fireworks have to do with it? Jack/Kim!
1. Fireworks

**A/N: Hellooo :) I hope you all had a lovely holidays! I know I love being off from school. The idea for this story just hit me over the head almost as soon as I started break. I started writing it, not really knowing where it was going and then WHAM! There it was! And this is a pretty long one too... I think there'll be about 5 chapters to this one...**

**Anyways! Think of this as a little Christmas present from me to you! I'll post a chapter a day until I'm done!**

**Keep your trays in their upright and locked positions, remember that I do not on Kickin' It, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

"Hey Kim!" The voice came from behind her in line at her favorite coffee shop.

"Hey Jack," she turned around and smiled at her best guy friend. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you and all these people the same question." The taller boy looked around at the bustle around him, "But, in answer to your question, I am grabbing some coffee before my mom and I nab a Christmas tree."

Kim nodded, "A little last minute, if you ask me."

"Hey! We've got like a week before Christmas! And my mom has this thing about making sure the tree is fresh. She says that even if it isn't wilting, she'll _know_ it's dying. I tried explaining that it's dying the minute it's cut down but it's no use arguing with her."

Kim smiled as they stepped closer to the barista taking orders, standing next to Jack now.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Jack asked Kim, smiling.

"Oh, not much. Christmas with my family, my aunt and uncle are flying down with my cousins, and then I'm working at this fireworks stand leading up to New Years."

"Wait, so you're working until the ball drops, or...?" Jack trailed off as they moved up in line

"Yeah, till the ball drops, I guess you could say." Their conversation ended briefly as Kim placed her order for two white chocolate mochas and Jack placed his order for a gingerbread latte.

"Why in the world would you _willingly_ work on New Years Eve?" He gave her this open-mouthed look that shared the incredulity of his voice.

Kim shrugged, "I mean, I don't have any party to go to, and it's not like I have anyone to kiss at midnight, so why not just make a couple extra bucks selling fireworks?" Kim's voice not only outlined the practicality of the situation, but brought to light the sad fact of the matter too. She would ring in the New Year alone. But it was nothing new to her, most of the year came and went in the same manner, so why would this year be any different?

"But that's just so _sad!" _Jack's voice interrupted her reverie.

"Really?" Kim crossed her arms, her stance indignant, "Got any more insults about my life you want to throw my way?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that-" Jack held his hands up, as if to stop Kim's rising temper as she grabbed her coffees from the counter.

"Oh really? Then how did you mean it?" Her toe tapped an impatient rhythm, waiting for Jack to grab his coffee and perhaps an answer to her indignant question.

"I just- I don't think anyone should be alone on the holidays, that's all."

Her temper abated, she explained as they made their way to the exit, "I'm not going to be alone, there'll be other people working the booth with me."

"Those are co-workers. How many of them are you actually good friends with?"

She picked at the fringe on her carefully knotted scarf, not answering as she exitedd through the door Jack opened for her.

"Exactly! And you know what? I'll going to give you a reason to _not_ work this New Years-" at this she groaned in exasperation, "No, no! Just hear me out! I want you to come to this New Year's Eve party I'm having. It'll be fun!"

She gave him a look that handed him a list of reasons why, in fact, it would _not _be fun, ranked and color coded in increasing order of irritation. "I've already said I would work, Jack, and Kim Crawford does _not_ go back on her word."

Jack let out a sigh, his breath clouding the air outside the coffee shop. "Fine. Work at that fireworks stand, but if you change your mind-" he reached into his pocket with the hand not clutching the gingerbread latte, producing a black invitation with gold calligraphy, "-here's the invite. All the information is on there, time, location, you know the deal. I hope you change your mind."

She juggled the coffees and eventually got a grip on the card in her gloved hand, stuffing it in her jacket pocket. She smiled, "Thanks, Jack, I'm sure it'll be fun and I wish I could go, but I doubt you'll be seeing me there."

The brown-haired boy gave her a half-smile and a look that suggested he would be seeing her there before departing. Kim smiled and waved goodbye as the black Toyota made it's way out of the parking lot.

"So how's your boyfriend doing?" Grace asked, climbing out of her car.

"Grace, I've told you, he's not my boyfriend." Kim handed one of the coffees to her dark haired friend.

Grace took a sip, "White chocolate mocha. You know me too well."

"So, off to the mall?" Kim asked as they clambered into the compact car.

"To the mall!" Grace cried as the engine came to life and heat filled the car.

* * *

><p>Coffees long since gone and bags full of presents for family and friends, Kim and Grace headed to their favorite store to do some personal shopping. They made their way through sweaters and practical clothing, arms laden with clothes as they headed towards the changing rooms. After many decisions, Kim came out with a pair of cords and a sweater, Grace decided on a long sleeved dress and a carmel colored corduroy blazer.<p>

The two girls, items in tow, passed by the formal wear section of the store, glittering dresses with swaying skirts proclaiming to be the "best for ringing in the New Year with that special someone!" Grace gasped, "Kim! Look at that _dress!_"

A gorgeous strapless number hung off the mannequin who did it no justice. "Now _that _is a dress all dresses want to be."

"Oooh..." Grace danced in place and looked much like a child in need of a bathroom break.

"You really want to try it on, don't you?"

"Yes..." Grace whined as she gave Kim puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You can try on the dress..." But unfortunately for Kim, that one dress led to another, which led to another, which led to Kim trying on a multitude of dresses that were, in Grace's words, "Just _perfect _for you, Kimmy!" Before she rushed off to the changing rooms behind Grace, Kim noticed a dress hanging behind an awful feathered number. A modest blue, it was cute and definitely something Kim could see herself wearing. And it wasn't like she was going to buy anything she was trying on, this was just for fun, so why not?

"Are you coming, Kim?" Grace asked. Kim nodded and followed Grace to the changing rooms, emerging to show Grace her dresses and vice versa. The gorgeous dress Grace spotted on the mannequin was even better on grace, it's champagne tone bringing out the carmel in Grace's hair, floating down past the empire waist to brush her toes. Unfortunately, it was destined for the red carpet or a black tie benefit ball, neither of which were going to magically appear on her social calendar.

Of Kim's selection, composed mostly of silly dresses with either too much glitter or too many feathers, the she plucked from behind the ghastly others managed to look absolutely fabulous. She pulled aside the curtain from the dressing room, stepping out to show Grace.

"No fair!" Grace called, standing an an unfortunate lime green mermaid style dress with feathers peeking out the top, "You look gorgeous while I look like a toucan."

Giggling, Kim looked in the multi-angled mirror at the end of the room. The dress was blue with a sliver beaded pattern somewhat reminiscent of the 1920s prohibition era. It's loose shape drew attention to Kim's petite frame and made her golden hair shine even more. "It _is_ gorgeous," Kim admitted while twisting to see the back of the dress, "But I have no where to wear it. It'd be a waste of money."

"_Waste of money?_" Grace squawked as Kim padded back to her dressing room, "That dress is amazing. More than amazing, it's- it's... Flawless!" Kim chuckled at her friend in her dressing room as she pulled on her socks and shoes. "The only way that dress could be a 'waste of money,' as you put it," Grace continued as she emerged from her dressing chamber, "Was if you didn't wear it to Jack's party on New Years."

"How do you know about the party?" Kim queried as she exited the changing area.

Holding out her smartphone, "I got the facebook invite like two seconds ago."

She smiled, Jack really did cover all his bases... But, the fact of the matter still stood, "I can't go to the party." Grace's mouth fell into an 'o' shape, not exactly the most attractive face to make.

"And why not? This is your perfect chance to nab Mister Karate-Pants! You're in love with him, he's in love with you, New Year's stroke-of-midnight kiss? It's the recipe for the perfect rom-com!"

Kim groaned as she trudged to the cashier wit an indignant Grace in tow, "I'm _not _ in love with Jack, or 'Mister Karate-Pants' as you called him," she grumbled, "I have to work. And I'd love to go, it does sound like it'll be a lot of fun... But I already promised, and I don't go back on my promises, Grace, you know that."

Rolling her eyes, Grace responded, "Yeah, yeah... I just want you two to get together already."

A glare from Kim shut Grace up quickly. The duo made their purchases and exited the store, "I'm starved, falafel?" Grace asked, looking at Kim.

"Absolutely." Kim affirmed as the two best friends made their way towards the best (and only) falafel joint in town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... What'd ya think? I think it should be pretty cool!**

**A little note on the story: I do work at a fireworks stand for New Year's, and it's actually quite fun. I was just thinking about my job and I was thinking about Kickin' It and boom! This story was born! I gave Kim my job, gave Jack a party to throw, and here you go! **

**At this point, the gang is in their senior year. Just FYI. And I find it kinda funny that in my last story, Grace was kinda a bitch, whereas in this one- well. You'll see ;D**

**Thanks again for reading, I'd love if you'd review!**

**x Em**


	2. Chick Flick on Christmas

**A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter two! I got a review saying how much this story reminds them of New Year's Eve, the movie, and I'd like to say that I've never actually seen it. All I know about that movie is who's starring in it. So, any similarities between this story and the movie are completely coincidental :)**

**Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Believe me, we'd have new episodes regularly if I did!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chick Flick on Christmas**

Christmas was definitely Kim's favorite time of year. It wasn't the presents (though those were nice), the decorations (those were nice, too), or the music. It was just how quiet everything seemed on Christmas day. When her family drove to her Aunt and Uncle's house across town for Christmas dinner, it was like a spell had been cast, making the once populous city a ghost town. No one was driving along the major highway, and that was during what was usually rush-hour traffic. On Christmas day, rush-hour meant you and maybe one other person on the road.

It was peaceful- that is, until Kim's brother, Pierce, remarked how it "Totally reminded him of a post-apocalyptic zombie movie." Then Kim found it kinda creepy.

Christmas dinner was its usual affair, turkey, cranberry salad, green beans, a plethora of desserts, all delicious and _all_ fattening. Kim's mom modeled the new sweater she had opened that morning "from Santa," her dad wore the tie her brother had picked out, Pierce opened the new fantasy video game dealing with the slaying of dragons Uncle Elliot got for him, running upstairs to play it with their cousins. It was only a matter of time before her dad and Uncle joined them as well. Kim opened her presents, smiling and thanking her relatives for the scarf and chocolate, rounding off the last of the gifts by handing her oh-so-snooty cousin, Addison, her delicately wrapped present.

Tearing off the purple wrapping, she opened the box to find a spectacular silver ring that swirled around itself a multitude of times. Kim's aunt gasped, "It's gorgeous! Honey, isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's cool." Addison held it in her hands, giving it the disinterested look she had perfected to make her look above it all.

Glancing apologetically at Kim and her parents, Kim's Aunt Jamie started collecting the rest of the wrapping paper in a bag for recycling as Kim's father and her Uncle Elliot made their way upstairs to join the boys in their dragon-killing spree.

Kim called to her Aunt from her perch on the couch, "So, are us girls going to see a movie again this year?" It had been a tradition ever since Kim could remember, all the females would see a movie on Christmas day. Kim, her mom, Aunt Jamie, and, reluctant as she was, Addison, would pile in a car and see whatever caught their eye that year.

Addison rolled her eyes and tapped away at her new iPhone (a present from her parents), "Whatever." She muttered, her disinterested tone appearing again.

"Oh, of course, Kimmy, it's tradition!" Came her Aunt's call.

Trying to be polite, Kim's mother cleared her throat, "So, Addison! What movie do you think we should see?"

Addison shrugged and Kim's mom turned to her daughter, "Kim?"

"Um, I don't know... Let me look up what's out..." Kim whipped out her iPhone, also a Christmas gift, "Well, there's that new chick flick that promises to have every cliche you've ever seen?"

"Ooh! The one with that really handsome guy from that other movie about the fighting?" Aunt Jamie called excitedly from the kitchen.

"Uh, yes?" Kim replied.

"That's it! We're seeing it!"

Kim and her mother smiled, Addison rolled her eyes, and Aunt Jamie grabbed her coat and keys.

* * *

><p>The ride to the movie theater was filled with chatter from all but Addison. She was glued to the glowing screen, texting away. "Who do you keep texting there, Addison?"<p>

"Ugh, Mom. I'm just talking to Jeremy. God."

"Well you can text Jeremy when we don't have family around. You hardly ever get to see them and you see _him_ all the time. Put your phone away." Aunt Jamie's eyes were on the road but her frosty no-nonsense voice left no wiggle room. The shiny new phone was tucked away in Addison's purse, however much she hated to have it leave her hand.

With Aunt Jamie's minivan tucked into a parking space, the women climbed out and made their way to the ticket booth. "So, who's Jeremy?" Kim asked as her Aunt and mother bought their tickets.

"He's my boyfriend. He's in a band." Addison looked Kim up and down as if appraising her, her face etched in a scowl, "He's the lead singer."

"Oh, that's nice!" Kim smiled.

"Do _you_ have a boyfriend?" Addison's challenging tone reminded Kim that, no, she does not have a boyfriend, and yet her rude, antisocial cousin did.

"Actually, Addison I-"

"Kim! Hey! Fancy running into you here!" A familiar brunette 'Mister Karate-Pants' made his way towards the blonde with a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Hey, Jack! Merry Christmas!" Kim smiled, "What're you here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." He grinned back at her, "My mom and I are here to see Curse of the Ruby Dragon."

Mouth agape, Kim responded, "Wait- That's the new Bobbi Wasabi movie! But that doesn't come out for like a month!"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, but Grandpa got us an early screening as a Christmas present. It's supposed to be pretty cool."

"That sounds really awesome! You'll definitely have to tell me all about it." Addison rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Recalling her presence, Kim gestured to the indifferent, strawberry blonde girl, "Oh- Jack, this is my cousin, Addison."

"Nice to meet you Addison," Jack smiled, "I'd shake your hand, but mine are full of popcorn and soda at the moment."

Addison exhaled, as if it was a burden to even listen to him speak, let alone compose a reply. "Yeah. Cool." Those two syllables were uttered without even looking up from her phone.

Jack eyed Kim's antisocial cousin as Kim tried to hide her embarrassment, "I'm here with Addison, my mom, and my Aunt to see that new chick flick. Girls movie kinda thing."

"Nice, nice. Glad I'm not being dragged to that!" Kim laughed as her mom and Aunt approached.

"Why, hello, Jack! It's nice to see you! Merry Christmas!" Kim's mother smiled warmly at the teen.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Crawford, but I've gotta get these to my mom! See you later, Kim!"

As Jack disappeared to his movie theater, the Crawford bunch grabbed their popcorn and headed to their own theater.

"So," Addison said with some grandeur as she placed her phone in her purse, "Your boyfriend's cute."

"Oh, he's not-"

"Kimmy, if that boy isn't your boyfriend, he should be." Aunt Jamie always had nack for saying what she meant, despite the sometimes embarrassing affect, "He is polite, he is cute, it is obvious he likes you-"

"Oh, I _know_!" Kim's mom joined in, "Whenever I see them together you can just see the attraction! Kimmy here is just too stubborn to admit that she wants him too. And he's too polite to do anything about it either." Her mom sighed.

"God, Kim. If a guy that cute liked me, I'd jump on that before it's too late." Addison was back to texting, but the lights dimmed as the previews started and Kim was glad for that, it hid her cherry-red cheeks and stopped her family from embarrassing her further.

* * *

><p>The house lights had gone back up and purses and jackets were gathered as the ladies left the theater. "That was the epitome of cheesy chick flicks," Kim proclaimed as she munched on the last of the popcorn.<p>

"Yeah but that actor was a cutie." Aunt Jamie proclaimed, Kim could tell she was obsessed with that guy.

"It almost makes me ashamed to be a female." Kim laughed at her mom's disappointed reaction.

Addison shrugged as she replied to the oh-so-important texts she was itching to read throughout the entire flick.

"Wonder what the guys got up to while we were out?" Kim queried.

"Speaking of guys and cuties, look!" Kim's eyes shot up at her mother's words to see the source of her earlier embarrassment: Jack Anderson, exiting his Bobbi Wasabi movie and laughing with his mom.

"Moooom," Kim groaned. "Don't make this a big deal. We're _just_ friends!"

"Just friends my foot! I've been around you two for not even 5 minutes and I know you two are meant to be." Kim's Aunt glanced knowingly across the foyer of the theater.

From across the theater Jack glanced up, saw the blonde brood and waved. Always polite and sweet. That was the Jack Anderson way.

"Please, can you guys just _drop it_?" Kim smiled through her sharp words and waved back as her family left the theater and headed towards the minivan.

"Fine, Kimmy," her Aunt started, "But I'm just gonna say one last thing." She turned to Kim, grabbing her shoulder and looking her directly in the eye, "Don't let him get away."

The ride back was quiet except for the Christmas jingles emanating from the speakers. The best part about Christmas for Kim Crawford was how quiet it was. That is, unless her head won't shut up about a certain brown-haired boy, and her heart won't let her forget him either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter 2! It's a little on the short side, but I think it works. Kim's family is a little kooky, but I like 'em! Addison's my favorite, if you can believe it. I just imagine her as a complete contrast to Kim, and pretty freakin' indie/hipster. Sitting around with her horn-rimmed glasses and texting her super-indie boyfriend Jeremy XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review!**

**x Em**


	3. Work It Out

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter... It's a really short one, and I apologize for that, but I promise the ones to come will be longer! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It. I also don't own Community, from which I am stealing character names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work It Out<strong>

It was December 28, around 3 PM, and the fireworks stand was cramped. And noisy, but Kim didn't mind. She was getting paid fairly well, the job was easy, and her co-workers were nice enough. Not too talkative, but friendly.

"I just had someone by $347.96 worth of fireworks." The salesgirl that worked at the window to Kim's right, named Annie, leaned her elbow on the counter and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The guy working the window to Kim's left, named Troy, let out a low whistle, "Dang. That's a _lot_ of fireworks."

"I can't even imagine what I'd _do_ with that many fireworks." Kim added as she smiled, turning from her co-workers to welcome a new customer.

Located in a field about forty-five minutes away from Seaford, the stalls that Kim worked in were long but narrow wooden constructions, made so those working stood about 2 feet taller than the customers, with shelves displaying the plethora of merchandise on one side, the other consisting of a long counter top covered in peeling white paint. The open counters were interspersed with narrow wooden rods that helped support the roof.

"Eyyy! It's Kim!" An enthusiastic voice shouted as he stepped up to Kim's booth.

"Hey Jerry, Eddie, Milton," Kim smiled at her friends, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Milton began, "Jack sent us to buy sparklers for everyone that's coming to the party. And now I know why."

"I don't." Jerry said, looking at Milton, his eyebrows knit together.

Kim crossed her arms, "Well, Jerry. Jack sent you guys here because I'm _sure _he figured you would convince me to go to the party. But I can't, even though I want to, because I made a promise. And you guys _know_ that-"

"Kim Crawford does _not_ go back on her promises," the three boys chorused.

"I'd love to go, you guys, I know how much it'd mean to you guys and Jack for me to be there," Kim saw the looks her friends gave her when she mentioned Jack, "And before you say anything, I do _not_ have a crush on him!"

Jerry whispered to Milton, _"She so does..."_ Milton nodded knowingly as Kim rolled her eyes at Jerry's sad attempt at being covert.

"_Anyway_," Kim continued, "We have three different types of sparklers. You've got your standard box of 6 silver sparklers for a buck fifty, there's the multicolored box of red, blue and gold, also a buck fifty. And then you've got the box of eight color changing for 2 bucks fifty. And everything is buy one, get one free." As she rattled off the list, pointing to each display in turn, Jerry held the list Jack had given them and stared at it, confused.

"Jack just said he wants sparklers. And there's gonna be about a hundred and fifty people so-"

"Woah! A hundred?" Kim interrupted

"And fifty." Milton added

"That's a lot of people..."

"Yeah, well he invited everyone in the senior class, and you know everyone's obsessed with Jack, so a lot of people are gonna be there." Milton explained while adjusting the blue knit beanie Julie had given him for christmas. It had a Periodic table of the elements stitched on it, and Milton was obsessed with it. Kim thought they were the cutest couple ever, smiling in spite of herself at the fuzzy hat.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Kim said, shaking herself out of her reverie, "So, do you know what kind of sparklers Jack wants?"

Eddie held up his phone, "I just texted Jack. He says he wants everyone to have one of each."

Kim thought for a minute, punching different numbers into the calculator. After a few moments she looked up,"Okay, so that'll be about 19 boxes of color changers, and the buy one get one means you get 20 boxes, so that ends up being 25 dollars, and with the others your total will be," Kim crunched some numbers, "Fifty-seven dollars and thirty-four cents."

After Kim made change, the boys left, each saying how they wished she could come to what would surely be the best party of the year.

"Those your friends?" Kim's boss Britta, a blonde woman in her late twenties, asked as she made change for the money boxes.

"Yeah," Kim waved the next customer forward.

"They seem nice." Britta smiled and left, ending the conversation.

Yeah, Kim thought. Nice, but a little too obsessed with the idea of her and Jack getting together.

The customers continued to show up in a steady stream, ordering everything from sparklers to bottle rockets, and as New Years Eve steadily approached, they grew in number. You'd think people would buy their fireworks before New Years Eve, but the rush came just nine hours before the fire works were supposed to be lit. Amongst the hustle and bustle of people, one car pulled into the field that Kim could never mistake.

The cherry red Volkswagen bug with a first place gymnastics medal from second grade hanging from her rearview mirror pulled into a parking space. The door opened and a familiar face stepped out.

Kim, yet to wave another customer forward, yelled at the driver, "Grace! What on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Gotta love a cliffie! ;D Well, at least I enjoy writing them.**

**I hope your holidays have been good, I know mine would be better if there was a nice, shiny, new Kickin' It aired, but alas, there is not. Instead I must bide my time, reading the Gone series (on Lies right now) and listening to Safe & Sound from the Hunger Games Soundtrack (cannot wait for the movie!).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, best wishes, and please review!**

**x Em**


	4. Bippity, Boppity, Boo!

**A/N: Hello, me again! It's time for another chapter, one that I think would be sooo entertaining to see filmed! I think you guys will like it ;D  
>Anyways, it was a really fun chapter for me to write, and I was basically listening to Allstar Weekend's album, All the Way (specifically Not Your Birthday) and All American Reject's album When The World Comes Down. It was kinda a really huge influence on my writing, so. There's that. <strong>

**Anyways... Here's chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It, Cinderella, or any of the bands I just mentioned. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bippity, Boppity, Boo!<strong>

Grace smiled as she grabbed the aluminum train case from her trunk, dressed to the nines in a loose, silver, glittery dress, black blazer, tights, and her shiny red heels. "You can call me your fairy godmother! And I am here, Kim darling, to take you to the ball!" She finished with a flourish of her hand, gesturing as if she actually had a wand to wave around.

Grace approached Kim's booth, warding off any customers with a glare. Kim placed her palms down on the counter, exasperated, and asked, "Why on earth would you do that? I can't just ask my boss last minute if I can be whisked away to some party-"

"I know, Kimmy!" Grace interrupted, flicking her perfectly straightened hair out of her face with her perfectly manicured nails. Kim glowered at the use of the family nickname. "So that's why I called ahead and asked your boss!" Grace continued as Kim stared, openmouthed.

"You called Britta? Without me knowing?" Kim was outraged and nervous, she started fiddling with the hem of her sleeves, a nervous habit.

"Yes, Kim," Britta stated calmly from behind Kim, "Grace called me and asked if you could have the night off. She told me that you wouldn't go back on your word just to go to a party, and I found that very admirable. So I'm letting you off the hook for tonight." Kim's boss smiled. "Plus my cousin has been bugging me about how he needs money, so he'll take over for you."

"Oh my gosh, Britta, you're the best boss _ever!_" Kim cried as she threw her arms around her boss.

"Alright, well. Thanks." Britta tucked some hair behind her ear, unused to compliments, "But Jeff won't be here until 9:30, so you'll have to work until then." Kim nodded as her boss left to check on the rest of the workers.

"But- Wait a second. If Jeff doesn't get here until 9:30... When will I get ready?"

Grace smiled deviously, tapping her fingers on her train case of wonders. Kim didn't like where this was going...

* * *

><p>"So that's ten firecrackers, twelve boxes of sparklers, 6 boxes of spinning tops and one Voodoo Spectacular." Crunching some numbers, Kim looked up, "Your total is 76.98." The bemused couple handed Kim the money, she made change and scratched at her head.<p>

She glanced toward Grace, who was perched on the counter next to Kim, examining her lipstick in her compact. Still scratching at her scalp, Kim asked, "How much longer do I need to keep these on my head?" She stopped scratching and pointed to the curlers.

"Um," Glancing at her watch, Grace responded, "Thirty more seconds."

Kim grumbled as she waved forth the next customer. "Hi, how can I help you?" The teen boys snorted at the disgruntled blonde, a strange sight with her hair in curlers and a frown on her face.

She proceeded to assist the mischievous teens while Grace slowly undid the curlers, telling Kim every so often to close her eyes so Grace could attack each curl with hairspray.

There was some credit due to Kim, who managed to remain the picture perfect employee, despite Grace hovering around her with her weapons of beautification. It was somewhat complicated when Grace moved on to makeup, but Kim worked through it like she had done it a million times before.

Grace was putting the finishing touches on Kim's lipgloss by the time 9:30 rolled around and Jeff pulled up, ready to take over Kim's shift.

"Hey, Kim! You're free to go!" Britta called from across the stands. Grace responded by tossing all her makeup into the train case, latching it, and running to her car in record time. The bemused blonde followed, thanking Britta one last time for letting her leave. She made her way to the glamorous Grace, who was fumbling with the car key. Kim looked down at her outfit, hoping she could make a stop at home to exchange her boots, jeans and sweatshirt for something a little more like what Grace was wearing.

When Grace managed to unlock her car, she grabbed a long, thin box from her back seat. She handed the box to Kim, who glanced confusedly at Grace, "It's your Christmas present." Grace said by way of explanation, "Just open it!"

Kim did so, only to find the gorgeous blue dress she had tried on for fun with Grace not even two weeks before. The blonde's breath caught, "Grace, this is too much!"

"Eh," Grace shrugged, blushing, "Bippity, boppity, boo."

Kim laughed as Grace offered two pairs of silver heels raided from her closet. Deciding on the strappy silver over the shiny peep-toe and blessing the fact that they were the same shoe size, the two best friends clambered in the car, blasting upbeat pop music from the bug's speakers.

On the way to what was sure to be the best party of the year, Grace pulled into a gas station so Kim could use their bathrooms to change. Once she stepped out of the dingy bathroom, Grace gave a polite golf clap and made her twirl, then glanced at her phone and pushed Kim out the door. "Let's gogogogo, the party started thirty minutes ago, and Cinderella only has a limited amount of time before midnight!" Grace raced her blonde friend out the doors of the gas station and to her car.

The doors were shut not even a second, it seemed, before the car was started and Grace was peeling out of the parking lot. Kim threw her head back in laughter- euphoria taking over her. She looked fan-freaking-tastic, she was with her best friend, and on her way to a party of epic proportions. Not to mention, Jack would be hosting it.

Kim had long before accepted that Jack was attractive, that was a widely affirmed truth. His personality and inability to exclude anyone just added to his appeal, and Kim couldn't help but fall for her best friend the way all the other girls had too. Kim wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Grace saw it on her face the first time she talked about the boy in the cafeteria that took down the Black Dragons, and how he stood up for the kids he barely knew. When she gushed about how he joined Bobbi Wasabi to make sure the rest of the guys had a place to fit in, Grace knew for sure: Kim was falling for Jack. Hard.

It took years for Kim to even acknowledge it herself, she spent so long in denial, not wanting to lose the friendship she already had with him. After the sort-of date at Circus Burger, she was almost ready to admit it to herself. But then, the next day, Jack was off chasing Donna Tobin, the resident mean girl. Every guy wanted her, even Jack. Then he saw Donna shoot down a freshman their sophomore year, calling him a: "Snot-nosed, immature, whiny little geek" and he realized what a bitch she really was. Donna, however never stopped chasing Jack.

The more time Jack spent with Kim (and the guys) over the many girls waiting in line for a chance to be with him, the more she wanted to believe they could be together. The more she wanted that, the more she realized- she was falling for Jack. She had been for some time, but every time she tried to tell him how she really felt, she chickened out. And eventually she convinced herself it was better to be his friend than to be just another girl that liked him, another face he wouldn't recognize once they graduated high school.

Kim thought over her feelings for Jack during the ride from the gas station, singing along to the upbeat pop songs that stormed Grace's speakers. Once the bug pulled up to the curb outside of the venue, Grace stopped the engine and turned to Kim, "Before we go in there, I just want you to know that I know you won't admit that you are practically in love with Jack."

Kim blushed and opened her mouth to interrupt, but Grace held a finger up, "Let me finish." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Kim. I _know_ you. I know you like him! I've seen you act this way with guys before, and it's always because you like them! I am your _best friend_. Don't try and pretend with me."

Grace paused, revving up for her pep talk, "Now. You look hot, okay? You will march in there, you will turn heads, and you _will_ find Jack, because he obviously likes you too, and you two would be perfect together. Almost nauseatingly perfect." She conceded, "And if you don't get with that boy, I will lock you two in a closet until you _do_ get together, capiche?"

Kim laughed and nodded her head, smiling at her friend as she swung her door open and smoothed her dress down, checking to make sure both glass slippers were firmly in place, leaving the comfort of her pumpkin for the glow of the ball...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Now, onto some serious stuff... I love that some of you guys review and tell me how much you love my story, and how much you want me to update, but I've noticed that I've gotten a ton of readers and very few reviews for the chapters. It's not that I'm ungrateful for all my readers, it's just that I can't grow as an author if I don't get any feedback. I have anonymous reviews enabled, so even if you don't have an account or if you're too lazy to sign in (I'm definitely that way!) you can just leave me a review telling me what I can improve on to make your experience better. I will not be one of those authors that promises to update only if you guys review a certain amount, but it'd be nice if I got some feedback, y'know?**

**That being said, I'm pretty sure there'll only be one chapter left in this story, which makes me kinda sad, but happy at the same time. Either way, it's the last chapter and it's gonna be a doozy. It's already about three thousand words, give or take, and that's just the first draft. I still need to go over and edit a _ton_ of that chapter, so it's gonna be at least a day before that's uploaded.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my stories, you guys are the best 3**

**Best wishes,**

**x Em**


	5. The Coundown Begins

**A/N: Okay, you guys are the sweetest people in the history of the universe... ever. Seriously, every time I read one of your reviews, it makes me smile :)**

**And holy crap, with this chapter my story is over ten thousand words. Holy. Crap. :O**

**Slight warning on language for this chapter, but I don't think it should be too much of a problem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or any songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Countdown Begins<strong>

The moment Kim opened the door, she could feel the bass line reverberating through the air. Grace rushed ahead to the dance floor, leaving Kim alone to find Jack and, in Grace's words, "Complete the mission."

The tiled entryway was small, affording room only for a single counter at which guests could check their coats and bags. Moving on from that room, Kim entered the actual party room. And it wasn't so much a room as it was the size of a small arena, with bathrooms to Kim's left on one wall, the DJ on a stage on the right and a door dead ahead that led to a patio filled with people chatting and snacking on the food. A swarm of people crowded the dance floor around the DJ, moving and shifting to the time of the music pumped in from the DJ to the speakers.

Kim spotted Jerry right away; he was hard to miss with his bright red hoodie and flashy dance moves. He was in his element and Kim didn't want to interrupt him or the crowd of fans that surrounded him. Scouting the room for any other familiar faces, Kim could see that pretty much everyone had turned up for the party. The entire senior class were there, some underclassmen that had scored an invite, and even some people Kim was sure didn't go to Seaford High. It didn't matter though, the music was great and it seemed like everyone on the dance floor was having a good time. Judging by the clusters of discarded high-heels and jackets strewn along the wall, people had been dancing for a while.

Heading out of the dim dance hall to the covered patio, Kim found the buffet tables and Milton, who was critiquing the choice of ranch for the vegetable's dipping sauce to Eddie. Eddie seemed to care less and was eagerly eyeing both the girls in short skirts milling around the many circular tables and the shrimp and other foods that adorned said tables.

Milton looked quite snazzy, wearing a maroon bowtie over a deep blue button up, and Eddie went all-out with an array of bedazzled air-fresheners dangling around his neck. Making her way over to her two friends, Kim scanned the room for Jack, her stomach roiling with butterflies. Grabbing an unopened can of coke, she popped the top and walked over to her friends, "Hey guys, can you believe this party?"

"Kim! I didn't think you were coming!" Milton exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

Kim went to hug Eddie as well, "Yeah, me neither!" She pulled away, getting a nice whiff of what she believed to be forest pine and ocean mist. "But then Grace showed up and Bippity-boppity-boo-ed me and here I am!"

The guys laughed. "So have you seen Jack?" Kim asked, her fingers tapping on the can she held.

"Last I saw, Donna Tobin was hanging off him on the dance floor and trying to grind on him. It was really pathetic." Eddie said, eyeing some girl across the room and nodding his head.

"She's been trying extra hard tonight. It seems she's pegged him as the guy she wants to kiss at midnight." Milton said nonchalantly, biting into a celery stick while he simultaneously assessed Kim's reaction.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Jack will get rid of her." Kim smiled weakly.

"I don't know," Eddie warned, "She might manage to wear him down by the end of the night."

"I'd go distract him but I'm waiting for Julie, she's supposed to be here shortly. Her astronomy club meeting ran late." Milton said, elbowing Eddie.

"Oh! Yeah, I'd go distract him, but who would be able to keep these honeybunnies happy if I left?"

"How many times have I told you?" Milton asked, "Using the word 'honeybunny' to describe a girl is sexist, not retro-cool and you're not going to get any of them to talk to you if you insist upon using it to address them."

Kim nodded in agreement with Milton, but Eddie just played it cool, "The playah does what the playah does, and they honeybunnies love it."

Milton and Kim shook their heads. "Alright, well, I'll just have to go find Jack and distract him from Donna and her siren's song myself. I'll see you guys later!" Kim called as she left the patio and sipped her coke, entering the den of music once again.

She scanned the room, searching for Jack. Jerry was still dancing away, but the throng of people gathering to watch him had diminished to just the few girls obsessed with him, and there wasn't really any sign of Jack. Kim searched for Donna's bottle-blonde hair but couldn't make out too many details from her vantage point. She finished off the rest of her drink and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. Her shoes left her feet and joined the rest along the perimeter, waiting for Kim to return from the dancing mob.

The blonde girl smiled as a particularly catchy song came on, an old song that was still one of her favorites- Jesse's Girl. She danced through the group, singing along and looking for Jack. Luckily (and thanks to Jerry's dancing lessons), Kim had shaken the horrible dancer she used to be and could actually go out to parties like this without having to worry about making a fool of herself.

Jerry caught Kim's eye through the throng of people, dancing his way over to her. He grabbed her hands, singing along to the lyrics and goofing around. The music changed and Kim leaned in, shouting over the din, "_Have you seen Jack?"_

Jerry shook his head and shouted back, _"No! But you better find him if you want to have that boy to yourself at midnight! Donna Tobin's been aaall over him! Last I saw he was trying to ditch her over by the bathrooms!"_

Kim thanked him and danced her way out of the crowd and over to the bathrooms. Donna Tobin, surprise surprise, was leaning against the wall by the men's room. Kim smiled her friendliest smile and approached the piranha in girl's clothing, "Hey, Donna! Great party, huh?"

Donna looked defeated, "Yeah. Have you seen Jack? I've been trying to talk to him all night, but he just won't open up to me!"

Kim feigned sympathy, "Oh, I'm sorry! But I think I saw him over by the buffet?" She pointed in its general direction.

Donna's eyes lit with the gleam of a hungry lion, "Thanks, Kim!" She called over her shoulder as she nearly sprinted to the place Jack was purportedly spotted at.

The door to the men's room slowly creaked open, and a rather gorgeous brunette peeked out. A sigh of relief was heard as the door swung open. "Ah, so that's where you've been hiding!" Kim joked.

"Hey, you don't know how clingy Donna gets. The closer it gets to midnight, the stronger her grip." Jack smiled, "But I thought you weren't going to make it? Did your fairy godmother whisk you away from the clutches of your evil stepmother?"

"Ah, no. No evil stepmother, but Grace managed to call my boss and get me out of there early so I could enjoy this party. And I'm really glad I came! Everyone's going to be talking about it for ages." Kim smiled and leaned against the wall Donna had vacated.

"And it's not even time for fireworks yet!" Jack smiled with a childlike glee. Then, remembering they were still by the bathrooms, "Hey, why don't we go over there?" He gestured to the general area away from their current location.

"Sure," Kim allowed herself to be led away from the bathrooms, now self conscious of her hair, her makeup, her dress. She worried for a moment about her feet, would being barefoot seem too weird? Then she remembered that Jack had seen her take down a guy twice her size with messy hair, sweat and all. Being barefoot didn't seem like too much of an issue after that.

Jack led her to a table on the patio next to the windows. The venue had been carefully picked, the patio had a wall of windows, and while a little bit chillier, it would provide spectacular views of the fireworks that were sure to shoot off around the city at the stroke of midnight.

Holding out her chair, Jack slipped easily into his natural role of a perfect gentleman. Kim sat next to Jack, her view gorgeous and breathtaking. And the scenery outside the window wasn't too bad either... The DJ came over the speakers, and even though they were located in the other room, Kim could hear his voice loud and clear over the rest, "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen. How are y'all doin' tonight?" A cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Now! It's gettin' closer and closer to midnight, and you know what that means- You gotta find that special someone and pucker up!" The rest of the DJ's words were lost to Kim, who noticed one particular Jack-obsessed girl who snaked her way towards their table.

Grabbing his forearm, Kim leaped up and started dragging Jack to the dance floor, "Let's dance!" She said as she tugged him along, dodging and weaving around other guests as she went.

"But we just sat down!" Deaf to his protests, the blonde turned around to face her friend.

"Donna Tobin, six o'clock!" She whispered sharply.

Jack whipped his head around, then back at Kim. His eyes widened in surprise and Kim raised her eyebrows. Spotting Jerry and Grace dancing together, Kim forced her way towards her friends as the thumping bass of some party song drove the dancers.

"_Hey guys!" _Grace smiled as she glanced at the pair of Donna escapees, her eyes training on Kim's hand, which had yet to leave Jack's forearm. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

Kim started dancing with her friends, motioning for Jack to do the same. "_Donna Tobin is manically chasing after Jack!" _Kim shouted, "_We just barely managed to escape!"_

Jerry and Grace nodded, and the dancing continued. Several songs played, and Donna never got close enough to attempt grinding on Jack (again). Just as Jack believed he had finally escaped her clutches, she managed to weave her way around the friends closer and closer, like a shark stalking its prey. Soon the song ended and the DJ spoke, "We're gonna slow it down a bit with a request. Grab that special someone and pull them close, here's Adele's Someone Like You..."

The first chords started to play as Donna pounced, but before she could latch on to Jack, he quickly latched onto Kim's hand and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her close and swaying to the music. Taken by surprise, Kim didn't know what to do in such a close proximity to Jack, then leaned against his chest, having seen it in a movie. Grace, whom Jerry asked to dance, gave the blushing Kim a thumbs up and a wink behind Jack's back. Donna glared at Jack who just shrugged apologetically, a slight blush on his cheeks matching Kim's.

Kim, although it was quite warm amongst the previously dancing bodies, managed to have goosebumps running up her arms. She could hear his heartbeat, feel every inhale and exhale. Thinking of how _close_ she was to him made her blush even harder. She could see Jerry giving her a look that very clearly said, "Good job, girlfriend!" Which, honestly, wasn't too odd coming from him.

They swayed in place, the time passed both too slow and too quickly. Kim wanted to get away from the situation as quickly as possible, and yet, she couldn't help treasuring each second that passed.

Eventually the song ended, Kim and Jack breaking apart almost as if in a haze. For a second, the two locked eyes, and as the rest of the partygoers started dancing manically to Party Rock Anthem, Kim went on sensory overload and fled the dance floor as fast as her legs would take her. She wove around the guests, making her way to a secluded table in the back corner of the patio, away from most other partiers who had fled the scene to dance and surprisingly with a great view through floor-to-ceiling windows. She lifted her feet up on top of the chair next to her, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles. She covered her eyes, leaning her head back and groaning in exasperation.

"Is it okay if I sit?" Kim opened her eyes. Jack stood, one hand rested on the back of the chair her feet were occupying, the other was tucked in his pocket.

Removing her feet from the chair and gesturing with her hand, Jack sat down. "So..." Jack began.

"From what I gather, you're the one who came over here to talk to me." Kim replied.

"Right. Well," Jack began, his eyes on the floor, elbows resting on his knees with his fingers laced together. "I'm sorry you were dragged into that mess with Donna back there... I didn't think, I just acted and I'm- I'm just really sorry if you felt uncomfortable."

Kim allowed a small smile, "It's fine, I understand. Gotta fend off the ladies, eh?" She half-heartedly punched him in the arm.

"I just- Um. I didn't want you... Freaked out or anything. I didn't want you to think I was just using it as an excuse to feel you up or-"

"Feel me up?" Kim looked at Jack, bemused, "You're the last person I'd be worried about, Jack. You're way too chivalrous to be 'feeling me up' in any way." Jack smiled at her use of airquotes, most of his nervousness forgotten.

"_Only five more minutes til the ball drops, y'all!" _The DJ called from his stand.

"So." Kim began, "You going to go find your 'special someone' to kiss?" Kim asked as the staff began to pass out the sparklers Jack had sent Milton, Eddie and Jerry to purchase form Kim.

Jack looked at the sparkler in his hand, twirling it for a few seconds, "I don't know..." He trailed off, looking out the window to the night sky, "Is it worth it?"

Kim looked at Jack, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just a silly ritual people do. Just something that makes people who are alone on New Year's depressed." Jack looked back at Kim.

Kim scrunched her nose in a way that made Jack smile, "It's about being with someone you care for. It's about recognizing that it's a new year and your time here is dwindling away the longer you stand around and count the seconds passing by, and you should spend it with the ones you love." Kim broke Jack's gaze. She stood up to stand closer to the window, to get a better view of the starts. "It may seem like a silly tradition that single people look at as depressing but I think it's something that reminds us that life is precious, and we've gotta hold onto it while we can, y'know?"

She glanced back at Jack to find him standing, his eyes locked on her, blushing furiously again, she held his gaze. "Well then I'm glad I'm with you." Jack said.

"Oh?" Kim asked, not daring to look away.

"Yeah. You're really special to me, Kim."

"Yeah, I know... Best buds..." Kim's smile didn't really reach her eyes.

"No," Jack said, grabbing her hand, "I don't know why you can't see it but, Kim-" The countdown began in the background, the DJ leading the crowd in a uproarious chant:

"_Ten"_

"Kim I have something to tell you-"

_ "Nine!"_

"Yes, Jack?"

_ "Eight!"_

"I just want you to know-"

_ "Seven!"_

"Just want me to know what?"

_ "Six"_

"I want you to know that-"

_ "Five!"_

"Sir, Madam, would you like to light your sparklers?"

_ "Four!"_

"Not right now-"

**_ "Three!"_**

"Kim, I just wanted to say-"

**_ "Two-"_**

"Oh, fuck it!"

**_ "One! Happy New Year!"_**

Jack grabbed Kim before the ball dropped, planting his mouth firmly on hers, their sparklers lay forgotten on the floor as fireworks erupted across the skyline. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he broke away, hands still on her cheeks.

"So I think I figured out what you were trying to say." Kim smiled.

"Oh?" Jack asked, mouth quirked into a smile.

"Yeah. And, well... Let's just say I feel the same way," Kim didn't think she could smile anymore, could cheeks break from too much smiling?

"Uh-huh. Well, in that case-" Kim broke him off by leaning up to kiss him again, smiling. The reaction she was not expecting was the clapping and wolf-whistles coming from a gaggle of teens she liked to call her friends. She turned around, arms still around Jack's shoulders, his arms on her waist, to face the beaming mini-crowd that had gathered.

"Finally!" Milton shouted, his arm around Julie.

"Okay, pay up." Grace turned to Eddie and Jerry. Begrudgingly the two handed over the money to Grace.

"You made a _bet_?" Kim asked, shocked.

"I'm surprised _you're_ surprised. We all knew you'd get together eventually. It was just a matter of how long until you did." Grace said, nonchalantly counting her winnings.

Kim smiled, her fingers laced with Jack's, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. She finally had her Prince Charming and her dress didn't turn to rags at the stroke of midnight, so she'd call the night a huge success. Now, if only she could find where she left her shoes...

**A/N: So that's it. That's the end. I really hope you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'm not too sure about the whole countdown thing, so leave me a review telling me what you think about that or the whole story overall!**

**(Also, anyone get the honeybunny reference? It's from one of my all-time favorite books and if you get it I will love you forever!)**

**Thanks for being such great people, for everyone that's read this, it makes me so happy that you guys enjoy my stories :)**

**Until next time: best wishes!**

**x Em**


End file.
